irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mrodd
Welcome Hi, welcome to IRC Camps Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Tdifan1234/Random NalydxPrincessa pictures?/Mrodd-20100303023846 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nalyd Renrut (Talk) 19:39, March 3, 2010 The new IRC Camps starts tonight at 5:30 Eastern Time in the usual IRC channel. Don't be late! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:15, March 6, 2010 (UTC) We've got another epic episode of IRC Camps tonight at 5:30 eastern, so make sure to be there! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:21, March 13, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps episode tonight! We'll be starting at 5:00, but look out for a time change. Also, feel free to submit challenge ideas! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:14, March 20, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! PLease come to the IRC earlier if possible! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:49, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, another new episode tonight at 5:30! Remember to come early if possible. Also, remember to update your character's page. One more thing; WE NEED ART WORK FOR EPISODES! (Feel free to contribute, or ignore this last part XD). Oh, and feel free to submit challenge ideas! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Tonight's IRC Camp is at a different time!' 4:00 eastern time'! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC Camps tonight at 6:00! I'm leaving town at 1:00, so IDK when I'll be back. If I'm not back at 6:00, IRC Camps will be pushed back to 7:00. If I'm not back by 7:00, then please return to the IRC at 8:00. If I'm still gone (which I doubt) then the IRC Camps will be postponed until tomorrow. Sorry for any inconvenience.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 10:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) With only nine contestants left and the merge on everyone's minds, this promises to be an epic episode with a game-changing elimination... Anyway, be there at 5:30 eastern time!Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:22, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, IRC Camps starts tonight at 5:30 PM eastern time! Please look at the side bar for the new link, and try to come early if you can. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:53, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode tonight at 5:30! Please remember to update your character page, and help with relationships/conflicts/friendships/alliance pages!Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:29, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode tonight at 5:30 eastern time! Thanks to everyone who's been updating their character pages! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:31, September 18, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps episode tonight at 5:30 pm! Be there, or be square. (Or at least message me if you can't come. XD) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:20, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Tonight, an all new episode of IRC Camps at 5:30! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:12, October 23, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! Be there, or be square. (But, if you don't come, that's cool too I guess.) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:03, October 30, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! It's possible the episode will be postponed, I'll notify you guys on Chatango if it is. Would anybody be able to come tomorrow?Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:32, November 6, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:18, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Tonight at 5:30 PM, the final six compete in a tasty challenge! :D Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:38, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, the finale is this Friday at 5:30 PM! If you can't make it, please message me and tell me who you want to vote for! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:22, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Tonight! The finale is at 5:30 PM tonight! MESSAGE ME IF YOU CAN'T COME (and tell me who you want to win). --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:14, December 10, 2010 (UTC)